Arigatou
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: A lonely Spanish scientist develops a robot that resembles the one he used to love...but it doesn't know about the feelings of a human and it's heart. Hundreds of years pass, and the robot finally wants to know what a heart is. When he finally knows, what will he say to his creator? This is a yaoi fic, so if you don't like, please don't read. Spamano fic for my friend.


**Hey guys Matsuri Kazehana here with my first Hetalia fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! But first a few warnings...**

**WARNING: This is a Spamano fanfic, meaning that it has yaoi contained in it. If you don't like it, please don't read. Thank you.**

**I also apologize for any spelling I have missed long the way.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Axis Powers:Hetalia. I only own this plot.**

**FOR: My freshman Ysabel! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Now, please enjoy the story!**

**Arigatou, Konnyaro!**

**Antonio POV**

There was a time where I...truly loved someone. He was an Italian, named Lovino Vargas. I...I really loved him...But...he-he was killed in a hit-and-run...Right in front of my eyes...I still remember his last words...

_Flashback_

_"D-Don.t cry, you bastard...R-remember...I'll still watch over you, b-because I-I...I love you...Antonio..."_

_"Lovinito! Don't say anything! You're going to be okay! I promise!"_

_"Sayonara...tomato bastard..."_

_"Lovinito...?"_

_"..."_

_Flashback end_

He died, but I...I can't accept the fact. So with all my love, I'll make...a miracle.

10 years later...

**3rd POV**

"Ohayo! Lovinito!"

"O...Ohayo..."

Antonio finally made a robot that worked like a human. It could talk and do humanlike functions...But...deep inside his happiness, he felt there was something...missing in his miracle. It was the Lovinito he knew and loved, but it wasn't at the same. Wanting to fix his dear, he asked his very close friend Francis about it.

"Mon, Antonio...It's a heart!"

The Spainard was taken aback. "A...heart...?"

The Frenchman nodded enthustically. "Yes! But...I think you should teach it to him. He's not the Lovino you loved 10 years ago...He doesn't know about the human body and what the feelings we have are."

Antonio sighed. "I know, Francis, I know. Thanks for the advice."

"Anything for you, Antonio."

**~Kokoro~**

The Spainard tiredlessly worked to develop a program for a heart for Lovino. Every day he told the robot stories of happiness and sadness...But eventually he got old and died, leaving the humanlike robot by himself. The robotic Italian didn't understand what happened, but he spent his days staring at a tree nearby a tomato farm.

Hundreds of years passed, and Lovino ventured out of the house he knew so well. Looking up at the old tree, he closed his eyes and made a little wish.

_'Please, I want to know what a heart is.'_

A gust of wind swooped over the Italian's dark hair and he gasped. Tears were falling from his hazel-green eyes, and he was shaking.

_'W-What is this...? This...this feeling...? Is this...the 'heart' that I wished for?'_

Then, a sudden wave of memories came to the robot. Not even knowing it, his feet took him to a place. A place with two graves on a hillside, overlooking the nearby sea. He looked down, when he saw something. It was a name that he knew. Lovino Vargas. His human self was buried there, alongside his creator, Antonio Carriello. When he turned around, he saw him.

"Antonio..."

The Spainiard gave a small smile, when the robot ran up to him and hugged him real tight.

"Thank you for being there for me, for giving me life. As a scientist, you must be proud of this miracle...Me. And I thank you for showing me the world. A world that is so beautiful when you smile."

"Lovinito..."

The robotic Italian cut him off, speaking again. "I-I love you, Antonio...This miracle of yours will always love you, so go back. Go back to where I am. You belong there...with the Real Me."

"Thank you, Lovinito. You will always be my pride, and you're filled with all my love. Don't forget to enjoy life, you know." The Spainiard said with a smile.

"I know, you tomato bastard. Now go on. This miracle of yours wants to live a life!"

They let go of each other, and with the leaves the Spainiard left the world.

Lovino lived the rest of the day freely, enjoying the scenery and the world that was full of life...But...the miracle of a heart was too much for this miracle robot. He stood in front of the tree that gave him his wish, and he smiled sadly.

"My time's up, isn't it? Well, at least I'll be able to see you guys again...Antonio...Feliciano...I'll be there in a little bit."

Deep inside the robot's body, systems started malfunctioning and they crashed. Slowly, the robot closed his hazel-green eyes, and died with a smile on his face as the sun set over the horizon.

**~Kokoro~**

**In Venice, Italy...**

Lovino woke up with a startled look. He looked around, to see nothing but houses and blue skies. Slowly getting up, he started walking, when he saw two specific people. They turned around and smiled.

"F-Fratello!"

"Lovinito!"

Immediately they ran up to the Italian and trampled him with big hugs. It was happiness he felt. He was happy. Releasing the two, he gave them a little smirk and said,

"My, my. I was out for, like, two hours and you guys are this worried about me?"

Feliciano protested. "D-Don't say that, Fratello!"

"Where were you?! I was worried sick!" Antonio said, trying to place a kiss on his Italians lips, when he was brutally pushed away.

"I was taking a siesta by the tree over there! Damnit!" Lovino said, pointing to the tree he was sleeping against until just then.

The Spainiard and the other Italian admitted defeat. "I-I see..."

The bad mouthed Italian thought about it, when he blurted out, "But I just had the weirdest dream..."

**Owari!**

**So how was it...? Just so you know, I kinda based it on Rin Kagamine's Kokoro. I don't own that as well, but it's a really good song!**

**Please RandR, and I'll see you all later!**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


End file.
